Kanekis slithering tentacles
by RearEntry
Summary: So I decided that amon and kaneki belonged togehter and omg they are the best couple PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

OK GUYS SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS tokyo ghoul fanfiction because i luvvvveeeddd the anime and omggg kaneki is soo kawaii XD and amon is so hot. soooo i have been shipping kanekixamon since like forever and im pretty sure im not the only one that wants to see these two together LOL. like my friend talked me into making this fanfiction and i was like YAAASSS so here we go btw this is going to be au deadpool will be in here. (dont like dont read dont review no flames)

kaneki layed on his stomach panting heavily as the big man approached him his large red quinque brandished towards the pacifist ghoul. kaneki began 2 cry because he want amon to become nice to ghouls but it was not happening becuse amon hate ghouls. kaneki said "please stop i just want you to not kill ghouls i cant control myself" amon said " let me go i will have to kill you if you stand in my way". kaneki began to get eyes red and he knew he would have to fight the man even though he did not want to, he may kill him but he must save touka which is sad. kaneki begans to get stronger and he feels kagune blow out his back the long red tentacles slithering around causing amon to shudder at their girth. amon readided his weapon but it was too late kaneki wrapped the tentacles around amons rod and jerked it from his grasp. amon gasped and knew that he had to run away but kaneki pinned amon down with his 4 tentacles, kaneki began to shake something is wrong he thought he cant control himself. ill show you why they call me one eyed ghoul said the new crazy kaneki, his hair changing color to red before he begans to walk to amon in a seductive manner his hips swaying from side to side. amon shuddered his body tensing up "what do you mean let me go i must save -" amon was cut off when he felt his shirt being torn. amon said "i know all ghouls are alike and eat people your the same as them!11" kaneki then said "im going to eat you but not in the way you think,". amon knew what he meant then and he clenched his ass but just before kaneki was going to reach his sweet spot DEADpool showed up and shot kaneki in his tentacle causing him to let amon go, amon cried and deadpool says " heh kept you waiting huh?"

TO BE CONTINUED

please donate to my paetron so i can release more good content like this Chilord?ty=h

also dont forgot to smash that like button subscribe and favorite.


	2. Phantom Pain

sans and paproos make hte sphetti but suddenly deadpool comes out of the shodows to deliever there jesusmas surprise! omg tyu skeletron u guys did good thing but i hve a gif humans!11 dedpol thrws the 2 panting hot men on d floor and sans and paproos go "WOW"! " so u found humens but how, they dont cum undrgrund," they said 2gether. deadpol said "ur king guy can finnly get to open brrier now srry but u 2 sexy men hve 2 die 4 sans and paroos". too hot nd bothered the 2 men didnt care bcus they found love right where they are (btw they had sex lol).

after 15 yers de barrier waz open but kanki nd amun is ded bcus they kill by asgoure cus he want 2 save ppl from undergrund but he kild them so its sad. but suddnly a new challngr appered bcus kanki and amun got luky duble lukcky bcus they were both men and thy hve kids but also they r humen nd ghoul so its SUPER lucky nd the kid is gunna is be suppr strung.

d boy hd on a lether jecket nd torn pants but it was on purpuse nd he had sevrl gagues in his ears cause thos r cool (ps; my mom is a fucking bitch because she wont let me get get gauges lol). his kanta wus holsterd aganist his waste nd he was supr strung evryone tht saw him got scred cause primally they need his suprior powr. he was buff but not 2 buff like channing tatum buff . he had on convers blck ones nd they were torn nd stuff. due 2 him beng supr strung he findz asgure nd dedpol tlking strbucks the cacophony of words hrting his supr senstiv ears bcus hes strong. dedpol knew he had 2 fight so dedpol shot the boy but 2 no avail he do no damge, asgre thro blu sper and do no dmge. d boy wlks solmenl men and the men r supr scred. d boy says "u killed my prents now u hve 2 pey with ur life!" d boy kill asgore nd dedpol then still angry he finds toriul nd punishes her nd frisk(lol fucking goat mom bitch). fter the boy is dune with revenge hhe is hrt bcus frisk ws actully chara! so boy is done kill chara but he goes in 2 coma.

boy wking up slowly nd hears voic but blurry, "its ben 9 years, kept u waiting huh?"


End file.
